


A Cunning Plan

by Darksilvercat



Series: Darksilvercat's Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunning Plans, Humour, M/M, awesome!Sam, dc_fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilvercat/pseuds/Darksilvercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sick of watching Dean and Cas dance around each other and decides to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cunning Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on March 1st 2010. Written for dc_fireplace in response to a prompt by hils.

As far as cunning plans go, Sam has to admit that this one is somewhat lacking. It's hardly his fault though, ever since Castiel got back from the past he's been hanging around a lot more, and it's not as though Sam hadn't noticed the marathon staring and awkward not-quite-touching between the angel and his brother, but it's getting to the point where he feels downright awkward just sitting in the same room as them.

So his plan may not be the most cunning plan in the world, but it's still a _plan_ dammit. And, okay, so asking a Cupid to help him trick their respective brothers into thinking they're under a love spell and giving in to their feelings might just be the craziest thing he's ever done, but someone had to do something, right?

If it works, it might even be worth all the naked hugging.

If Cupid has held up his end of the deal, he should have visited Dean and Castiel three hours ago, while Sam was safely ensconced in the library. Sam crosses his fingers and even throws out a quick prayer for luck (old habits die hard) as he approaches their motel room. When he's close enough, he sees the note taped to the door.

_Sam_

_Got company. Get another room._

_Dean_

Sam doesn't do a victory dance before heading back towards the motel reception, but it's a close thing. And when Cupid pops up beside him, looking fit to burst with happiness, he even makes a sort-of effort to return the naked hug.

It's not until he's safely locked away in the room next to Dean's that he realises the one, fatal flaw to his plan. Through the paper-thin adjoining wall of their rooms, Sam soon learns exactly what Castiel and Dean have been wanting to do to each other all this time. Every. Single. Thing.


End file.
